For The Working Man
For The Working Man (Also named under several other titles, initially El Coyote.) is the second and final album by Unida. Originally intended for a release in 2001 via American Recordings a host of legal complications and frustrations would lead this infamous album to only see a release independently on tours. Notably this album gained a cult following due to its unreleased and mysterious nature and many of the originally pressed CD-Rs have become a rare collectors item. Background Writing and Recording In 2000, while Unida was mainly performing in the California area, Unida would sign with American Recordings with plans to release a studio album in 2001, recording a series of songs with George Drakoulias (Black Crowes, Screaming Trees) and Rick Rubin as the executive producer. However 2001 would come and go with no album being released. Due to Rick Rubin having a falling out with Sony, American Recordings would be absorbed by Island/Def Jam, one of many reasons the album's status was put in limbo, along with Unida being unhappy with the mixes of the then-known El Coyote.BlabbermouthAccessed 9 April 2018 The complications of the label move would ultimately delay the release and leaving the band in search for another label to release El Coyote. According to an interview with Stonerrock.com, John Garcia claimed the album cost $350,000 to make.BlabbermouthAccessed 9 April 2018 Scott Reeder would also publicly speak out about the album delays.Blabbermouth In a retrospective interview via CV Independent it's been stated that a rough-cut version was sent out on accident by the band’s management. Despite not finding a label at the time the band revealed a tracklist for "El Coyote" as the band shot for a late 2002 releaseBlabbermouth, with the band touring the USA that fall. Ultimately, El Coyote would not get a proper release, with the band self-releasing the album at shows (Under titles such as For The Working Man or The Great Divide). On 18 March 2003, Reeder would quit Unida,Blabbermouth citing his departure as due to being "tired of stopping and starting for other stuff".Blabbermouth Unida would work with a few touring bassists before ultimately breaking up in 2004. In a interview with CV Independent, Arthur Seay would speak about the complications that came with El Coyote: Ultimately Unida's second album went by several different working titles, all of which saw publishing in some capacity, such as the following: For The Working Man, El Coyote, The Great Divide and Unida. The first song, either titled "Coffee Song" or "Puppet Man" depending on the version, was written about Josh Homme. Release The first known publishing of Unida's second album would be titled as El Coyote, sold in CD-R form on Unida's 2003 tour.Discogs A fifteen-track CD-R also exists entitled For The Working Man. A CD-R under the title Unida on Hermano's 2004 European Tour would be sold, eliciting a shuffled tracklisting featuring ten songs, including an unreleased song entitled "Trouble".Discogs A bootleg label named Mad Man's Ruin Records issued an LP version titled Unida in 2007 in various colors. Lastly another CD-R issue would come for the 2008 Unida reunion shows entitled For The Working Man, featuring twelve tracks.Discogs In 2012 Unida would reunite and plans were in the works for a proper release of For The Working Man though ultimately a reissue of the album has yet to surface. Tracklist NOTE: There are several versions of For The Working Man, all of which featuring different and shuffled tracklists. To keep things less complicated, Riffipedia is choosing to display two of the common tracklists that have circulated. For The Working Man *1. Coffee Song (2:32) *2. Stray (3:27) *3. Summer (3:45) *4. Wet Pussycat (5:27) *5. King (5:18) *6. Human Tornado (4:43) *7. Trouble (3:07) *8. Cain (5:41) *9. Vince Fontaine (5:46) *10. Hangman's Daughter (4:46) *11. Glory Out (3:46) *12. Justine Sleigh (Slaylina) (4:46) *13. Thorn (3:27) *14. MFNO (2:45) *15. Last Day (10:27) El Coyote *1. Puppet Man (2:36) *2. Stray (3:31) *3. Summer (3:50) *4. King (5:23) *5. Cain (5:46) *6. Vince Fontaine (5:51) *7. Hangman's Daughter (4:51) *8. Glory Out (3:51) *9. Slaylina (4:50) *10. MNFO (2:49) *11. Last Day (10:30) Personnel *'John Garcia' - Vocals *'Scott Reeder' - Bass *'Arthur Seay' - Guitar *'Miguel Cancino' - Drums *'George Drakoulias' - Producer *'Rick Rubin' - Producer External Links *El Coyote on Discogs *For The Working Man on Discogs *CV Independent article on the unreleased Unida album *Interview with John Garcia via MetalSucks *Unida Interview with Heavy Mag References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Unida Category:John Garcia Category:Scott Reeder Category:Stoner Rock Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Unreleased Category:Bootleg Category:Los Angeles Category:California